Just is question of PRIDE
by Silver Dragonfly1
Summary: Presumidamente sexy. Soberbiamente atractivo. Prepotentemente perfecto... El problema es el hecho de que sea Malfoy. Capt. 3 UP! Encuentro con el Demonio
1. Primer dia, ultima oportunidad

Para este fic, deben olvidar que leyeron el 5 y 6 libro… Es mejor así.

Yo lo se, ustedes lo saben, el mundo entero lo sabe… Pero ya que les gusta que el autor se torture escribiéndolo, helo aquí:

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter ni el universo en el que transcurren los hechos es mió… Solo hago esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Sin mas que decir, bienvenidos y que lo disfruten.

**Just is question of PRIDE**

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer día, Última oportunidad**

Querido Diario:

Mi vida es **patética**

Con amor

Hermione

Eso estaba escrito en aproximadamente 100 hojas de mi diario, solo que la palabra **patética** jugaba el papel de variable. El repertorio de palabras para utilizar es bastante amplio: Triste, Estupida, Sin sentido, Inútil, Aburrida, Malograda, Inservible, Lastimera, etc… No continuare, son demasiadas y hay muy poco tiempo.

Lo último con más de una frase de pocas letras que escribí en ese Diario fue lo feliz que me sentía de entrar al séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma y de mis logros, hasta que dedique una de mis solitarias tardes a la reflexión, y la dura realidad se estrello contra mi cara. Hermione Granger, tal y como siempre te lo repitieron, solo sabes leer. El no tener vida fuera de los libros en mí pasado esta manifestando sus consecuencias ahora.

Desde esa tarde, había sentido que mi vida no tenía un verdadero propósito… ya ni el colegio, ni siquiera los libros eran razones para justificar la perduración de mi existencia. Había llegado al punto en el que nada me llenaba. Yo, Hermione Granger, era, oficial y extraoficialmente, la persona mas aburrida sobre la faz de la tierra. Todos tenían una vida, incluso Neville Longbottom podía jactarse de ello… pero como siempre, yo tenía que ser la excepción a toda regla.

Seis años en Hogwarts.

Miles de oportunidades.

Ni un solo beso.

Es intuible que el noviazgo aun es un campo inexplorado para mi. Aunque, si soy sincera, mi inmenso e infinito tedio no es lo único que gobierna mi vida (Aprox. Un 99.9)… Hay cosas buenas después de todo. Entre ellas cuento a mis mejores amigos, y a la persona cuya perfecta y sensual presencia hace que mis hormonas comiencen a agitarse, logrando que una sensación muy extraña acontezca justo en mi estomago desde hace ya un año.

Draco Malfoy.

Presumidamente sexy. Soberbiamente atractivo. Prepotentemente perfecto.

Todo en él es sugestivo y excitante.

Se supone que, por todo lo que el maldito bastardo me ha hecho, debería odiarlo… pero tiene algo, un no-se-que, que me impide hacerlo.

Me he pasado noches enteras analizando sus defectos, que son bastantes, mil horas mas tratando de deducir por que demonios no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, y, no se si sea que el cerebro se me fundió por tanto comer libros (Como muchas veces lo sugirió el Slytherin en cuestión), pero no he podido encontrar la respuesta, solo unas pequeñas e ilógicas hipótesis.

Desde "Me lanzo un hechizo de amor" hasta "Soy una masoquista con cerebro defectuoso".

Ninguna explica plenamente el porque de mis sentimientos. Lo único que tengo seguro es que nunca había sentido este tipo de cosas por nadie, ni siquiera había experimentado algo parecido a lo que recorre furiosamente mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veo o lo siento cerca. Podrá sonar MUY estupido, pero es solo divisarlo a lo lejos, para sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de él. Es como un 'Eres mió' en su mínima expresión.

En ese tipo de situaciones en las que me lo encuentro cara a cara, me alegra tener entre mis destrezas a la actuación. Todos en el colegio están totalmente convencidos de la increíble 'repulsión' que me inspira Draco Malfoy. Tomarían por loco al primero que se atreviera a sugerir que el Slytherin puede significar algo mas para mi que un simple imbesil fantoche que infesta Hogwarts con su pestilente existencia. Nunca a salido de mi boca algo positivo sobre él, solo destilo veneno cuando su ser es el tema de conversación… pero lo que nadie puede ver, gracias a mi enorme habilidad, es que todo lo que digo es totalmente adverso a lo que realmente pienso.

Bueno… casi todo.

Si algo he de decir, y no es por vanagloriarme, es que no soy la típica niñita estupida enamorada que ve al causante de sus pasiones libre de defectos… en pocas palabras, PERFECTO.

Toda la perfección que le he acreditado a Malfoy hasta el momento es exclusivamente referente a su físico y a los detalles un poco mas recónditos que no todo el mundo puede percibir sin dedicarle un tiempo a la minuciosa contemplación, por que no hay ninguna mujer completamente heterosexual y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales que no desee a ese Adonis Rubio.

Gracias a Merlín, mis neuronas continúan haciendo sinapsis y no es para mi nada difícil el notar y asimilar las toneladas de defectos que posee. Tengo muy claro que es un aristócrata presuntuoso, y el monumento al egocentrismo… pero, para ser sincera, todas esas características hacen que me parezca aun más irresistible.

Una de las cosas que más me enloquece, a aparte de sus cabellos platinados y esos imperturbables ojos grises, es su aroma. Podría decir que es lo que mas me atrae de él.

Es solo sentir esa misteriosa fragancia que despide su muy bien esculpido cuerpo para que mis instintos más ocultos comiencen a susurrarme al oído, sugiriéndome una y mil cosas que podría yo hacer con esa figura fornida. Algunas propuestas son tan lujuriosas, que alcanzan el titulo de perversas fácilmente.

Pero, lo que realmente me calcina por dentro, es que, aunque tuviera la oportunidad, nunca podría hacerle todo lo que mi retorcida mente ha ideado. ¿Por qué? **Solo es cuestión de ORGULLO.**

- ¡¡Hermione Jane Granger! Apúrate o tendrás que irte caminando.

Como vuela el tiempo cuando, mientras empacas o simulas hacerlo, haces un recuento de todos los pensamientos que ocuparon tu mente en las vacaciones. Aunque, había una idea en especial que estuvo rondando mi cabeza los últimos días… una idea tan ilógica, que podría funcionar.

- Un segundo mamá. Es todo lo que necesito.

- Tu padre no tiene todo el día, señorita. -Me regaño, mientras, de una forma extraña, acomodaba mi ropa- Aun no entiendo como puedes vestirte así.

- Es solo un estilo.

- Bastante desagradable. Pero trato es trato. Susurro apesadumbrada

- Trato es trato. Repetí con una enorme sonrisa

Prometieron respetar mi forma de vestir y de llevar mi vida, siempre y cuando mis actividades no rompieran las reglas fundaméntales de la casa.

- Basta de charla. Papá te espera en el auto. Muchísima suerte, mi amor. Voy a extrañarte. -Dijo mientras me abrazaba empalagosamente- Ya último año… Eres mi niña grande. Esos arranques emocionales solo sucedían en la intimidad del hogar. También hacia parte del trato.

- Nos vemos mamá. Me despedí besando su mejilla

- Escribe seguido. Y por favor, Trata de que el pajarraco que escojas no sea tan violento.

- Lo prometo. Con un último abrazo, salí de la casa

- ¿Estas lista? ¿Todo en orden? Pregunto papá mientras encendía el auto

- Todo en orden. Le asegure

En el camino hacia la estación me dio un enorme discurso sobre la responsabilidad y la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Podría recitarlo ahora mismo. Era igual todos los años. Solo que esta vez tuvo una pequeña diferencia al final.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Disculpa? Me tomo por sorpresa

- Estoy orgulloso de ti. Afirmo

Me agrado escuchar eso.

- No te decepcionare. Fue lo único que pude responder

Me despedí mas efusivamente de lo que acostumbraba. No pude evitarlo. El nunca me había dicho eso antes.

**o**

Esperaba a que Harry y Ron llegaran, pero mi estomago se sacudió. Draco Malfoy acababa de hacer su aparición. Rodé mis ojos. A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba, no podía evitar fastidiarme con su presencia.

Odio que me pongan en tentación.

Mi vida es mas bonita cuando no lo tengo cerca. El solo saber que esta en un perímetro de distancia perfectamente reducible, me incita a hacer cosas que una 'persona decente' no debe. Decidí poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad y quedarme quieta, simulando que nadie había llegado.

Tarea bastante difícil cuando aquel nadie tiene el trasero más fantástico que has visto en toda tu vida.

De una forma u otra, ese poderoso afrodisíaco al que yo llamo _Malfoy_ comenzó a acercarse. No tenia motivos para emocionarme, ya que eso me saco por situarme justo en frente del tren. Intente nuevamente hacerme la indiferente, pero como si leyera mi inconsciente, que lo suplicaba a gritos, acelero el paso.

Si supiera el riesgo que corre de ser violado, no caminaría tan rápido.

Notando que los disparos hormonales y su forma de intervenir con mis instintos ahora eran un poco más fuertes, decidí ingresar al tren antes de que él lo hiciera. Me senté en el último vagón, con la esperanza de que su estimulante aroma no llegara e hiciera destrozos con mis sentidos.

Todo fue culpa de ese maldito taller al que fui enviada cuando tuve un ataque de rabia frente a mis padres. El psicólogo se atrevió a sugerir que reprimía mis emociones… lo cual solo es un _poquito_ cierto. Como si hubieran lavado mi cerebro y reacomodado su funcionamiento, ahora tiendo a decir más de lo que debo y hacer muchas cosas de las que pienso. Con su metodología de 'Déjalo ser' liberaron a mi libido, que tuve encadenado por 16 años.

De improviso, alguien irrumpió en mi vagón.

- ¿Quién soy?

**Final del Capitulo**

-R**e**V**i**E**w**S-

**§ilver** **Ðragonfly **


	2. Amistad con un Slytherin

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, fue lo que me hizo publicar este segundo capitulo, que va dedicado a ustedes, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, tienen la marca Rowling…

**Just is question of PRIDE**

**Capitulo** **2**

**Amistad** **con un Slytherin**

_- ¿Quién soy?_

Me lleve un gran susto, pero mi sobresalto fue casi imperceptible. Creo que mi auto-terapia de 'Controla-tus-acciones' esta surtiendo efecto.

- ¿Realmente tengo que decírtelo?

- Vamos… solo dilo.

- Es estupido. Tú sabes quien eres… No me necesitas a mí para recordártelo.

Estaba un poco enfadada. Amaba el juego de '¿Adivina quien soy?' cuando de él se trataba, pero el que lo haga faltando cinco minutos para que el tren parta le quita todo lo divertido.

- Hazlo por mi… ¿Si?

- No. Reafirme

- Agh… arruinas toda la diversión. El moreno retiro sus manos de mis ojos con fastidio.

Misión cumplida.

- ¡Oh¡Dmitri¡No sabia que eras tú! Exprese con falsa sorpresa. Tan bien como actuó, puedo simular que lo hago mal.

- Solo di que me extrañaste.

- No tengo que hacerlo. Cruce los brazos y me hundí en la silla. Estaba muy molesta.

- Yo se que me extrañaste. Tú sabes que me extrañaste. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para ti admitirlo?

- Igual de difícil que es para ti ser puntual. Te espere mucho tiempo. Ya me había resignado a que no vinieras a despedirte de mí.

- Mejor tarde que nunca.

- Eso no es una excusa.

- Pero aquí estoy ¿No?

- ¿Y de que me sirve? Llegue temprano por ti, para pasar mi última hora contigo… Ahora solo será un simple minuto.

- ¿Y es que te gustaría pasar mas de un minuto conmigo? Pregunto con el tono de voz _Solo-quiero-que-lo-digas_

- Me dejaste sola todas las vacaciones. Evadí.

- ¿Si o no?

- Si, Dmitri. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Admití hastiada.

- Eso quiere decir que me extrañaste ¿Cierto?

Dmitri Shostakóvich, el pequeño fastidioso que tengo justo en frente, es mi amigo y vecino eventual desde que tengo conciencia.

- Si… Dije finalmente.

Odio cuando esos ojos azules me manipulan. Me levante y lo abrace con ímpetu. Pase mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho. Susurro a mi oído, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Ojala que el tren se retrasara. Comente, realmente deseaba quedarme abrazada a Dmitri por muchísimo mas tiempo. Tal vez parecerá que tengo alguna especie de fijación, pero amo el aroma de Dmitri… Sin embargo, a diferencia del de Malfoy, el suyo me inspira confianza, sensación que no experimento muy seguido, y que en sus brazos disfruto a plenitud.

Como si el destino jugara a las ironías conmigo, el tren inicio su marcha hacia Hogwarts.

- ¡Dmitri¡Rápido¡Debes bajarte! Grite azorada, empujándolo hacia la salida del vagón.

- Hmm… ¿Tanto me extrañaste que ya me estas echando? Inquirió burlón, oponiendo su fuerza a mis empujones.

- Deja de bromear. Esto es serio. Lo solté inmediatamente, tenia demasiada fuerza como para que yo pudiera con ella.

- Lo se. ¿Pero que tiene que ver la seriedad con el hecho de que me estés echando?

- Si no te bajas ya, terminaras en Hogwarts. Exclame irritada

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "Y"? Odio cuando todo se lo toma en broma. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

- ¿Esto no te dice nada? Señalo su túnica.

- Si… que amas el negro, gran sorpresa.

- Fíjate mejor.

Ahogue un grito y me arroje sobre él. En la túnica relucía un brillante escudo.

- Estas enfrente de un Slytherin, insignificante Gryffindor. Me dijo con sarcasmo.

No me importaba el verde y plateado de su escudo. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en TODO el año.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? Inquirí después de un largo lapsus en el que sus ojos y la idea de verlos todos los días eran lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

- Quería darte una sorpresa. No te deje todas las vacaciones por que te odiara.

- Deberías hacerlo, despreciable Slytherin. Respondí finalmente a su primer ataque. Al menos ya sabe las reglas de las casas… Creo que el oírme maldecir tantas veces a los Slytherins le dio una pequeña idea de la situación.

- Estuve resolviendo unas cositas sin importancia, pero finalmente estoy aquí. Aun no entiendo el proceso de ese sombrero… Comento divertido.

- ¿Cuándo te asignaron a Slytherin?

- Hace un par de horas. Todo fue bastante rápido.

- ¿Y por que no lo hicieron en la ceremonia de selección?

- Petición de mi padre. No quería que llegara a este colegio como si fuera de primer año. Tú sabes como es…

- Presumido. Califique

- Pretencioso, diría yo. Repuso. No es que Dmitri no se llevara con su padre, a decir verdad, tenían una buena relación… Lo que lo molestaba eran ciertas actitudes que tomaba frente a las cosas sencillas.

- Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí. La alegría no me cabía en el cuerpo.

- Yo tampoco. Murmuro suavemente, con mirada fija.

No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero el tono de voz que utilizo fue lo suficientemente sexy como para hacer que mi cerebro reaccionara y notara el monumento de hombre que tenia a mi lado. El que fuera su amiga no me hacia ciega, y pude notar que el ultimo año lo había tratado bien.

Aun no podía creer como, siendo mi amigo desde toda la vida, mi mente era capaz de imaginar cosas no aptas para menores con él como protagonista.

De un momento a otro, mis ojos se abrieron y me quede pasmada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nia? Pregunto extrañado

- ¿Q- que e-es e-eso? No podía vocalizar nada.

- ¿Qué¡¿Qué! Un poco asustado, miro hacia atrás y hacia los lados.

¿Por qué, Dios, por qué¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?… Que después no se queje cuando caiga en la tentación y rehusé a librarme del mal.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado! Grite agitada, quitándole el mechón que cubría la mitad de su cara.

- Ahhh, eso…

- Siiiiii, esto. Reafirme, tomándolo por la barbilla.

- Lo tengo hace un buen rato¿No te gusta?

¿De verdad me esta preguntando eso? Definitivamente, o él es un autista, o yo me merezco un oscar.

- Te ves muy… -¡Sexy!- bien. Dije finalmente, con mi mente queriendo expresar algo diferente.

- Pensé que no se notaba.

- ¿Cómo un piercing en el labio no se va a notar?

Me sonrió de una manera, que ahora si, literalmente, me hizo incapaz de articular palabra. Solo podía concentrarme en todos los detalles que lo hacían tan precioso.

- ¿Estas cansada? Pregunto súbitamente, devolviéndome a la realidad.

- Un poco. Respondí para justificar la cara de perdida que tenia en esos momentos.

- Ven. Dijo y, tomándome por los hombros, recostó mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Si las había visto gloriosas, ahora no tenia duda de ello.

Me levante de inmediato, muy sonrojada.

- ¿Qué tienes? Inquirió sorprendido. Y tenia razones para estarlo. Teníamos la costumbre de acostarnos en las piernas del otro siempre que necesitábamos un masaje.

- Nada. Solo que me da un poco de pena contigo. Tu debes ser el que esta realmente agotado. Mentí inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes… no tienes por que sonrojarte –Odio lo increíblemente detallista que es en estos momentos-. Mejor deja que te de uno de mis masajes, prometo que te sentirás como en el cielo.

- Es que…

- Vamos, no te hagas de rogar. No conmigo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a acomodarme en sus piernas y comenzó a hacer magia con sus manos. Pero no estaba en el cielo. Me mando directo al infierno, ya que estaba ardiendo…

- Creo que tienes fiebre. Comento

…Literalmente.

Como si todo el universo conspirara para que yo dejara de pertenecer al maravilloso mundo de las vírgenes, se inclino hacia mí y comenzó a soplar. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda, ya que esa suave brisa que el creaba para mi estaba justamente sobre el cuello, mi punto débil. Con total suavidad, acomodo los cabellos que estaban sobre mi cara, y continúo soplando sobre mi frente. Sus labios y aliento mentolado eran el paraíso.

Hace un par de años era un ritual, ahora es una invitación al pecado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, me siento mejor. Susurre inesperadamente, no había planeado decir eso… y mucho menos con el tono que utilice.

El tiempo pasó sin que yo lo notara. Estaba totalmente idiotizada, pero solo fue escuchar su voz para volver al mundo real.

- Tu turno.

- ¿Qué?

- Si… tal como dijiste, estoy agotado.

No se si se le había vuelto costumbre hacer las cosas espontáneamente, pero tan pronto termino de hablar, se recostó en mis piernas.

- Extraño mucho los _Masajes a la Granger_. Comentomientras me miraba fijamente, expectante a que mis manos comenzaran con lo que hacían mejor.

Empecé a masajear su cuello. Una de mis habilidades, y la favorita de Dmitri, es mi maestría con los movimientos de mis dedos… No demoraba mas de 2 minutos en tenerlo totalmente relajado…. prácticamente en coma. Claro que mis instintos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a susúrrame al odio ideas bastante interesantes sobre lo que se puede hacer con un atractivo joven inconciente.

- Hola Hermio -Los ojos de Harry y Ron se dilataron- ¿…ne?

**Final del Capitulo**

-R**e**V**i**E**w**S-

**§ilver Ðragonfly **


	3. Encuentro con el Demonio

**¡¡¡¡¡HOOOOLA! De nuevo gracias por todos esos reviews, de verdad que me animan mucho… Aquí hay un tercer chapie que espero les guste….**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, tienen la marca Rowling…

**Just is question of PRIDE**

**Capitulo** **3**

**Encuentro con el Demonio**

_- Hola Hermio -Los ojos de Harry y Ron se dilataron- ¿…ne?_

- Hola chicos… ¿Y esas caras? Pregunte automáticamente sin dejar el masaje en el que estaba concentrada. Sonreí ampliamente. Gracias a este par de inoportunos Dmitri no tendrá motivos para demandarme por acoso.

De repente, caí en la cuenta de lo estupida que había sido mi pregunta.

Un Slytherin esta recostado en mis piernas.

Lo estoy masajeando.

Mi cara esta a centímetros de la suya.

¿Mencione, por casualidad, que su escudo es una Serpiente?

Antes de que lanzaran a mi apuesto amigo por la ventana, les presente al motivo de la vena inflamada de sus frentes.

- Dmitri… Dmitri… Comencé a llamarlo, sin lograr que reaccionara.

O Harry y Ron lo asesinaron telepáticamente o…

- ¡¡Shostakóvich!

… Se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Pregunto confundido, mientras se sentaba de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco rojos.

- ¡¡Nia! Casi me matas del susto. Exclamo después de que tomo conciencia.

- Oye… _si estoy evitando que mueras cruel y dolorosamente_ –Susurre a su oído, para que mi par de enfurecidos amigos no escucharan- Harry, Ron, les presento a Dmitri Shostakóvich.

- Mucho gusto. Siseo, mientras les daba una mano y con la otra se fregaba los ojos.

- Este… si… mucho gusto. Tartamudearon, mientras lo miraban entre confundidos y asombrados.

Como había mencionado antes, Dmitri es muy perspicaz, así que noto en seguida la necesidad que tenían el pecoso y el ojiverde de hablar conmigo… en privado.

- Bueno Nia, nos vemos luego. Dijo dándome un último abrazo, y un delicioso beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Me debes mas que esto! Grite inconscientemente, señalando mi mejilla. Había olvidado por completo que Harry, Ron y su neura continuaban allí.

- Después arreglamos cuentas tú y yo. Señalo, guiñándome un ojo en señal de despedida.

- Bien muchachos… ¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? Curiosee, tratando de evitar lo que ya era un hecho.

- Igual. Respiramos, comimos y dormimos. Corto Harry inmediatamente, percibiendo mis intenciones de no tocar el tema

- Ahh…

- ¡¿Quién era ese! Cuestiono inminentemente Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ya te dije, Weasley, es Dmitri Shostakó… Intente hacerme la lista.

- Ya se –Interrumpió bruscamente- ¿Qué hacías con ese Shostacosa en tus piernas?

- Es Shostakóvich. Le aclare

- Como sea.

- Es mi amigo.

- Es un Slytherin.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Como que "Y"? Inquirió molesto. Ya me veía yo peleando igual con Dmitri, lo cual me produjo una pequeña e involuntaria risita.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Pregunto extrañado

- Simple. Es mi amigo. Punto.

- ¿Qué parte de Es-un-Slytherin no entiendes, Hermione?

- ¿Y que parte de Es-mi-AMIGO no entiendes tu? Respondí igual

- Ahora resulta que coqueteas con los Slytherins… ¿Que sigue? ¿Qué seas la novia de Malfoy?

Que más quisiera yo.

- Deja de decir sandeces, Ron. Dmitri es nuevo en el colegio. ¿Solo lleva una hora como Slytherin y ya lo estás juzgando?

Su dura expresión se relajo un poco.

- Pero algo malo debe de tener para quedar en esa casa.

¿Algo malo? Si todo en el es deliciosamente perfecto.

- El tiene Cerebro. Algo que muchos no poseen… -Si no entendió mi indirecta, acerté con mi comentario- Yo se escoger a mis amigos, y él lleva mas tiempo con ese titulo que ustedes dos juntos, así que…

- La conversación termina aquí -Finalizo Harry, concluyendo mi oración de una forma mucho mas gentil de lo que yo tenia planeado- Es un gusto verte, Hermione. Añadió inesperadamente

- ¿Es en serio? Estoy realmente extrañada, y creo que Ron se siente igual que yo

- Obvio, ¿Cuándo no ha sido un placer? Dijo mientras me abrazaba

- ¿Eso significa que no estas enfadado?

- Nunca lo he estado, el _Jealous King _ aquí es Ron.

- No me ayudes tanto, Harry. Le reprocho.

- Es un gusto verte, Harry –Respondí abrazándolo-… Me alegra que aun respires, Ron.

- No te enojes. Pidió

- Da igual… El hecho es que ya entendiste el mensaje.

- Si… creo.

Es la pelea mas amistosa que he tenido recientemente, ya que eso de "Déjalo ser" realmente afecto mi cerebro y mis ultimas confrontaciones no han sido muy tranquilas que digamos.

Conversamos un buen rato. Por lo visto este par de mañosos habían hecho algo más que respirar estas vacaciones.

Aun no puedo creer la clase de situación en la que el destino me encierra. Mis mejores amigos están como quieren, mi hermano del alma es perfecto, y, como para completar, mí peor enemigo es una especie de orgasmo ambulante… ¿Que forma de tentarme es esa?

- Bien Hermione… Te dejamos, el celoso y yo tenemos que cambiarnos. Anuncio Harry mientras abrazaba a Ron, quien lo fulminaba con su mirada.

- Creo que yo debería de hacer lo mismo. Iré a buscar a Dmitri –Dije, pero creo que no pensé muy bien mis últimas palabras. La vena en la sien de Ron ya me estaba haciendo gestos- No pienso cambiarme y tenerlo a el como testigo de ello, Weasley, ya relájate. El hecho de que se avergonzara fue suficiente para mí.

Ya vestida, hice lo que dije, fui a buscar a Dmitri. Me dirigí hacia donde pensé lo habrían arrastrado los Slytherins, para que volviera conmigo… no pensaba compartirlo con ninguna serpiente resbalosa. Caminaba rápidamente, con mi vista fija en el suelo…

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, Granger!

¿Cuándo aprenderé a ver por donde voy? Pequeño detalle que me ha metido en más de un problema

- ¡¡Siempre lo hago! –Mentí, nunca admitiría frente a **él **que tiene razón- Tu eres el distraído, Malfoy.

- Si, claro… tú te chocas contra mí y yo soy el distraído. Espeto molesto. Bien, Malfoy tiene un punto.

- Olvídalo… muy difícil para un presumido como tu admitir que se equivoca. Bastante irónica mi respuesta.

- ¿Y tu no te incluyes en el grupo? Inquirió, clavándome sus ojos grises de mirada satírica. O me retiro, o me le tiro encima… A mi me gusta mas la segunda, pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias…

- Desaparécete Malfoy, tu desagradable presencia me marea. Dije, dispuesta a seguir, pero me tomo del brazo.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Granger… Me advirtió, con su rostro a milímetros del mió y un tono tan peligroso, que temí por mi autocontrol en ese momento.

Como si lo supiera, se alejo súbitamente, dejándome con el alma en la garganta. Eso me preocupa un poco, al menos antes me controlaba, pero ahora estaba segura de que mi orgullo no podría retener por mucho tiempo a mi libido.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? Pregunte molesta, soltándome

- Tómalo como quieras… Siseo retadoramente. Sonrió de medio lado, y desapareció entre los estudiantes.

Respire profundamente… Aun estaba un poco perturbada por la gran habilidad que tiene Malfoy para ponerle a cada frase un doble sentido.

- ¿Qué pasa Nia? Parece que te hubieras encontrado al demonio. Sugirió Dmitri, apareciendo frente a mí.

Fue algo parecido, después de todo.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mentí

- Otra vez estas ardiendo.

Otra vez mi cuerpo atentando en mi contra, conforme siga así, voy a morir de hipertermia.

- Estoy bien. -Reafirme- ¿Y tu donde andabas?

- Por ahí…

- Hmm… Interesante. Musite desconfiada

- No te preocupes, sigo siendo tuyo en espíritu. Afirmo, mirándome sugerente

- Así que en espíritu… Y es que tu parte corpórea ya encontró dueña ¿O que?

Creo que mi reclamo sonó un poco…

- ¿Estas celosa?

… Exacto, esa es la palabra.

- ¿Yo? ¿De ti? Por favor… Bufe molesta, no me gusta ser tan obvia.

Sonrió picaramente.

- Como dije antes, mi pequeña Nia… Siempre seré tuyo en espíritu, no te prometo nada más. Se burlo, abrazándome mientras besaba mi frente… ¿Y que más puedo pedir?

- Trato hecho. Le respondí, tomándolo de la mano para que nos sentáramos juntos en mi vagón por el resto del viaje

La pase muy bien el resto del viaje. Hablamos de muchas cosas que necesitaban comentarse, tomando en cuenta que no nos veíamos hace mucho. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Dmitri se quedo dormido, sobre mis piernas de nuevo, así que me limite a pasar mis dedos entre su cabello negro y a mirar por la ventana, aunque de vez en cuando me concentraba en su rostro. Si he de admitir algo, es que sus facciones parecían esculpidas… Y no podía evitar enternecerme cuando hacia pucheros involuntarios.

Notando que un bonito sueño no dura para siempre, decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme, total, no podía quedarme contemplando su rostro por el resto de mi vida… Realmente debía, aunque me arrepintiera después.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, y retirando el mechón de ébano que cubría su cara…

**Final del Capitulo**

-R**e**V**i**E**w**S-

**§ilver** **Ðragonfly **


End file.
